The Dream
by VideoGamesRule
Summary: The basic part of this story is that Mario's world and a human world get linked together by dreaming. I can't reveal much about this, however it's possible that Dimentio will be in it. Includes my OCs that are not on my profile, yet.


**I just felt like writing something... PLEASE tell me if it's good or not, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I own all characters so far in this story.  
**

"_I'm tired..." The girl's Niffoo said (__A/N__ Niffoo is a type of pet that I made up. Check my profile for more info) as her walking pace slowed down._

_The girl picked her friend up and hugged her. "It shouldn't be too long now, right?" She asked the boy walking past them._

"_Almost. Almost there." He answered as he looked down at the white floor. She couldn't figure out why he seemed so sad and serious. They've been walking for a while now and the girl was impatient. She wore dark red trousers as long as her knees, red sandals, and a brown body-warmer with a hood. Her Niffoo was red, her name was Trissy. The girl loved Trissy, she was the perfect pet for her. Trissy would cheer her up when she was down, and the girl would do the same thing to Trissy; they would have fun together and go on exciting, new adventures; they would meet new friends and cuddle up next to each other to say goodnight when the sun sets._

_The boy, however, is the confusing side. The girl was curtain she has saw him before, but where and when? Oh well, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that they are walking in an endless supply of brick walls that surround them. And what was strange, was that it was never different, the walls never turned, twisted or even bend just a little. It stayed the same, every brick was the same and there was no damage at all to them._

_The darkness at the end of the tunnel was like an arm reaching out to snatch anything it can get it's hands on. It dragged them further and further. Eventually, the boy in front stopped and said that he should go on his own from there._

_The girl was surprised. Stop here? But where was she meant to go? "Are you serious?! We've travelled all this way so that I can be left here alone?" She questioned._

"_Not exactly," The boy started to explain. "You see, I have to go, and nothing can stop me from going. You were the one who decided to follow along anyway, not me. Just try and find a way out of here."_

_The girl seemed to take it as a joke. "Oh come on! You know I can go all the way with you."_

_..._

_Then she realized how serious he really was._

_Her arm reached out with her palm facing the familiar boy, as she called for him to not go. Her eyes were full of tears, if this got any worse, they would rush out immediately like a heavy waterfall._

_But the boy wouldn't face her. All he did was just walk on in the never ending, dark hall. The hall got darker the more they travelled, and never have it stopped, turned, or got brighter. His black jacket swayed side to side on every step he took. "You can stay here if you want... But I have to go for now," He said._

"_NO!" The girl screamed, her tears released and she fell to her knees._

_The boy suddenly felt slightly guilty, he can't leave her like this. And after all, he doesn't know what could happen to him after he reaches darkness..._

_He turned his head to her, and whispered just loud enough for the girl to hear, "Remember, you're never alone."_

_The girl's vision went blurred as she cuddled Trissy, and she looked up at him and watched him fade away until everything was dark-_

Her eyes opened as she saw her white ceiling, she rubbed her eyes until she could see more clearly. Then thought a bit, what did she just experience?

Her dream...

What was that dream even about?

Does it even make sense?

That boy, he seemed quite familiar. Had she seen him before?

His hair was blue-black, quite long and curled. And his clothes were all black. And his voice, it was so calm and clear. She was curtain she saw him before, but when? Where? What was his name? Why did he have to leave her?

And why were they walking in an endless hall that fell into darkness?

Trissy hopped towards her. "Good morning, Kallie!" She said with a smile.

The girl, Kallie, smiled back at her, "Morning."


End file.
